


Let's Play a Love Game

by evieva



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Games, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, This is DUMB, aokise - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evieva/pseuds/evieva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine Daiki is bored stiff. Flipping through a gravure magazine wasn't exactly what he wanted to do. Then again the basketball player didn't have a clue what he wanted to do--until a certain someone climbed on top of him with a ploy to ease his boredom.<br/>Let's just say this wasn't what he had in mind.</p><p>Aomine's impatient/Kise's a model/this is fluffy and cheesy/lets face it I can't write anything that's not/cheesssy ending/why me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play a Love Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Long time no fic, everybody!
> 
> I've been working on this one for a couple months--started it on my phone, and rarely had time to finish it but now that it's done, I hope you enjoy it!  
> (And yes I am soundly aware I posted a Kise/Kasamatsu fic before, but don't worry, I still ship them--I just got feels for AoKise too)

It was a quiet evening, Aomine laid on his back, looking at a gravure magazine. There wasn't anything going on, no games, practices, fights, etc, etc, so Aomine figured he'd do nothing as well. Plus, Kise was in the shower. Nothing to do at all. He thought about turning in early, as he had almost finished his magazine, but something told him he wouldn't get to sleep much tonight.

"Aominecchi, you look awful bored this evening," Kise commented, slipping on top of Aomine quite smoothly, the bed squeaking at the added weight. Aomine glanced up from his magazine to look at Kise's face, then noticed his exposed shoulders. He looked under his magazine in turn, to see Kise was completely naked. Well. Almost.

"Why are you still wearing underwear?" Aomine asked blankly.

"Oh, we're not going that far tonight--I'm much too tired." Kise explained, setting what looked like a pile of clothes next to him, including socks, a beanie, Aomine's sweater...what the hell?

"What's all that?" Aomine sighed, closing his magazine in interest. 

"We're gonna play a game." Kise smiled. "I'm gonna ask you a question, and if I like your answer, I'll give you _one_ kiss." Kise emphasized the 'one' by holding up his index finger. "If I don't, I'll put on an article of clothing."

Aomine stared at the clothes. "This seems like a test. I don't like tests. I always fail them." And this test was of dire consequence if he failed.

"Well, just don't get any wrong."

"Thanks."

"Okay, first question..." Kise adjusted his sitting position. "What would you do if I were actually naked right now?"

"I don't know how we're supposed to 'not go that far' with this being the first question."

"Aominecchi!!"

"Fine, fine..." Aomine thought a moment, about a million ideas popping into his head. Which was the right one? It couldn't be so simple...Kise would never make it that simple. "Um...could I get a hint?"

"On the first question?"

"Well, it's hard, kinda like m--"

"Shush! Okay, I'll give you a hint!" Kise had slapped his hands over Aomine's mouth to silence him. "But you only get three, so if you wanna use one on the first question..."

"What? Those weren't in the rules! I gets bunch of hints!" Aomine cried angrily, moving Kise's hands so he could be understood. 

"No way! That'd be too easy!"

"Do you always have to be so complicated?"

A smile grew in Kise's pretty face in response. Aomine grumbled something about not using his hints yet, and how stupid this game was, then set back to thinking. "Alright, if you were actually naked right now, I would do...you." Aomine pointed to the blond on his hips.

"Nope, wrong answer. You would be doing the same thing we're doing, because I gave you the rules. I'm too tired." Kise set his arms across his chest, triumphant.

"This is so not fair..." 

Kise grabbed a single sock and slid it on his foot. "Alright next question. This one's easy. Do you like gravure magazines or my modeling pictures better?"

"Ha! You're right, that is easy--your modeling pictures, duh." Aomine grinned. 

"Ah! Trick question--of course you'd say that, cause you think that's what I'd want to hear, but really I wanted you to say gravure because you have the real thing, like, what would you need pictures for? I'm right here." Kise leaned forward a bit, biting his lip to hide a sly grin. He was doing this on purpose.

"No, okay, you are literally setting me up for a loss--this game should just be called 'Unfair Torture'." Aomine growled, jeering at the second sock being pulled onto Kise's foot. Aomine pouted. "Can I get half a kiss? Cause I really do like your pictures better than gravure."

"Hmm, yes." Kise laid his hands on Aomine's chest. "But only because I like you _oh,_ _so_ much." The pretty blond leaned down to peck Aomine tersely, making the blue-haired feel the most cheated he had ever felt in his life. He ran his hands down Kise's back, as the model lifted himself up once more. He looked pretty stupid just wearing underwear and socks, but in a cute way.

Kise removed Aomine's hands shortly. "No more touching--you only get to touch if you get a questions right."

"Rules, rules, rules..." Aomine put his hand behind his head comfortably, rolling his eyes. 

"Third question," Kise fiddled with the mouth of his sock as he thought. "What do you...want to do tomorrow?"

 _Not this_ , Aomine thought, _something similar, but not this_. "I don't know if you'll like it." 

"Try me."

Aomine gestured with his chin for Kise to come closer. He whispered something bawdy into Kise's ear, causing a small giggle to sound from him. Without comment, Kise lifted his head again again only this time his lips locked onto Aomine's. Ah. So he got it right. 

Kise hummed against his lips gleefully, Aomine running a hand up the models thigh, the other losing itself in long, blond hair. 

When Kise broke the kiss, his face remained close to Aomine's, cheeks a faint pink. " _That_...was a good answer."

"I'm glad."

"Fourth question," Kise sat up, tapping Aomine's arms so he would move his hands off again. Damn, did Aomine hate that rule.

"How many questions are there?" Aomine asked, wiggling under Kise to get more comfortable.

"Ten questions."

"Ten. Got it." That is six too many.

Kise held up four fingers, smiling as he thought of a question. He ran a hand through his hair. "Can...I take off your shirt?"

"Is that even a question?" Aomine smirked. "Yes."

Kise slipped the navy blue top off, denuding Aomine's chestnut skin. He traced his long, pale fingers over Aomine's toned pecs, and solid abs. "I love your skin..." Kise commented quietly before kissing Aomine again. 

"Alright, you gotta give me a better question if you're gonna get my mind off screwing you senseless."

"Let me think..." Kise put a finger to his chin. "Would you ever go for Kagamicchi?"

"What, like, sexually?"

"Well, maybe...I don't know, but would you? And you better have a good reason."

"God no!" Aomine furrowed his brows deeply. The vision that came to his head made him squirm. "He's too...weird. And I don't like him."

"That's not a good reason, Aominecchi." Kise shook his head. "Sounds like you're lying-g-g." Kise wiggled his index finger to go along with his sing-song-y voice.

"Whatever..."

Kise took the pants in hand, and began to stand, rolling his eyes. "Hey, do you have to put the pants on next?"

"What would you rather?" Kise raised an eyebrow, pulling a leg through the black yoga pants. 

"The hat..." 

Kise laughed. "That would be out of order."

"What, you put on socks first?" Aomine teased as Kise climbed back on top of him. Kise smacked his stomach lightly, obviously not appreciating the joke, then, for whatever reason, put the beanie on. “What was that for?” Aomine squinted at the hat.

“It was for being a smart-ass.” Kise replied, adjusting again. Once he was settled, the game resumed. If Aomine was honest, he was beginning to tire of it. The rules. He hated rules."Sixth question," Kise rested an arm on Aomine's stomach, which Aomine grabbed suddenly. “Hey, you’re not allowed t—hey!”

The smile on Aomine’s face should’ve given Kise an idea of what he had planned. Aomine dragged Kise off of him and forced him onto the other side of the bed. The blue-haired held Kise’s hands down, completely switching places with the model. Kise looked surprised and pouty at the same time. “Sixth question…” Aomine hissed, a grin on his face.  

“This is against the rules, Aominecchi…” Kise’s eyebrows lowered to match his pursed lips.

“Well, you don’t seem too mad about it.” Aomine retorted. “And besides, it’s my turn, so there are different rules now. Rule 1: I get touch you all I want to; Rules 2: There aren’t any rules against you touching me; And rule 3: For every question _you_ get wrong, I get to take an article of clothing _off_ you.”

“Fine.” Kise huffed. “You’d just better let go of my hands, and _no. Sex._ ”

“I know, I know…” Aomine held up his hands to show his surrender. “Okay, question. What made you wanna play this game?”

“Well, you just looked _awful_ lonely, Aominecchi…” Kise smiled prettily. “I couldn’t resist helping you out of your rut…”

“Hey, hey…” Aomine pointed, leaning forward. “That’s an evil look on your face, Kise…you’re not trying to win me over with it, are you?” Aomine knew that face. It was the face Kise used to get whatever he desired. The model giggled into Aomine’s lips, and the latter reached up to remove his hat. The kiss broke, and the blonde looked up at the hat being held over his head.

“What’cha doing?”

“You cheated with your irresistible pretty face, so I took your hat.”

“You’re not gonna let me win are you?”

“Not likely.” Aomine kissed him again (just cause he could,) biting down on Kise’s bottom lip that jutted out at his answer. “You didn’t think it’d be so easy, did you?”

Kise’s eyelids fluttered as he hummed for an answer. “Guess not. Continue.”

“Hmm…” Aomine wrapped his arms under Kise, large hands claiming space on the small of his back. “Would you say ‘no’ to a bath with me?”

“Yes, because I already took a shower.” Kise replied, looking down at Aomine, whose chin rested on his chest. Aomine blinked, unimpressed.

“Nope. That is a _terrible_ answer.” Aomine announced loudly, sitting up. “Looks like these are gone.”

Kise couldn’t help but laugh. “No, no, no! Aominecchi!” He pushed against him, and when his legs were free, he scooted away from the blue-haired laughing and grinning from ear to ear.

“C’mere!” Aomine pounced at him, pushing him into the bed.

“No!” Kise cried, giggles still shaking him. The atmosphere had changed, from a lustful purple, to a soft pink and yellow. This game was beginning to become a lot more fun, Aomine thought. He tugged up on the yoga pants to get them over Kise’s right knee, then worked on the left, fighting Kise’s hands away so he could get to the article of clothing. “Aominecchi! Yes, okay! I’ll take a bath with you!”

“Too late.”

“But—“

“No! I-it’s too late!” Laughter elongated his words as he continued to struggle with the pants. They’d gotten caught on Kise’s ankles. “Dammit, these are hard to get off.”

“Well, good—I don’t want ‘em off!” Kise straightened himself, taking in a breath. He looked down at his pants and started to pull them over his heel. As he worked the yoga pants off, Aomine watched his expression. It was soft and tender, but at the same time kind of flustered. His eyebrows were furrowed only slightly at the very tip, and his mouth was somewhat taut. Either from smiling, or he was really embarrassed. His cheeks and ears were seasoned pink, and his nose crinkled a little when he threw the pants to the floor. “There. Are you happy now?”

“Completely.” The corners of Aomine’s mouth moved up in one of the most gentile and genuine smiles he’d probably ever given. Kise’s eyes widened for a moment at the expression. Aomine wasn’t one to often give off affable gestures. To Kise, he always looked a bit like a wild animal. Yet this expression gave him a different opinion. Domestic, almost. He didn’t like it. Well, kinda...

“W-well, that’s good c-cause I don’t wanna play anymore.” Kise stuttered, much to his dismay.

“Wha-“ Aomine blinked, confused. His expression returned to normal. “Why?”

“I don’t know—because!” Kise pushed a pillow at Aomine, driving him away from him. Kise grabbed his own pillow and curled up, knees to his nose. The blush on his face had increased exponentially—he was practically steaming.

“Did…I do something wrong?” Aomine had an eyebrow raised in question.

“No.”

“Then…?” Aomine looked at the pillow Kise pushed at him. “What?”

“N-nothing! I just don’t want to play.” Kise buried his face in the pillow, so his words were muffled. Aomine crinkled his brow. Did he do something stupid? Maybe Kise was upset at him for ruining his game…Watching Kise sit there, face in pillow, ears pink, he wondered if he was crying. Maybe Aomine should leave him alone?

“Uh…hey, Kise,” The blue-haired moved closer. “Kise? Are you alright?” Aomine prodded his arm, causing Kise to jump. He looked up, his blond hair ruffled from the pillow. To Aomine’s relief, he wasn’t crying.

“Yes, I’m fine!”

“Then what are you doing?” Aomine commanded. “I thought we were having fun..”

“Yes, we were but…” Kise pressed his lips together, eyebrows joining together at the center of his forehead, and color returning vivid in his face. This was starting to get annoying.

“C’mon, just spit it out.” Aomine settled a hand on the model’s. “What is it?”

“It’s just that—that face you made…” Kise squeezed the pillow tighter. “It was really…I don’t know…captivating?”

 _That’s it?_ “And?”

 “A-and I wanted a picture of it…” Kise paused. “But that’s not all!” He spluttered. Aomine was having a hard time understanding. “I guess that…I’ve never really liked someone so much before…” The last words came out as a squeak, and, suddenly, Kise’s gaze belonged to the floor. He gasped. “I’m sorry, that was weird.”

“I-I mean…” Aomine was kind of lost for words. Kise was very abashed when he didn’t realize it. “I should think you do, I guess…we’ve been dating and living together for over a year now…” Kise didn’t say anything to this, his expression changing to something a little similar to sadness. Aomine wasn’t sure what to say. He was never really good with words. And whatever he _did_ say might distress Kise more. He sighed, rubbing the back his neck. There was one thing he knew to say, but wasn’t exactly sure how to. “Ah, em…you know, I still have a few more questions—could I ask you one?”

Kise semi-glanced up, switching his gaze to Aomine’s hand. He shrugged.

“Okay,” _Here goes nothing,_ Aomine thought. “What would you say, if I told you ‘I love you’?”

Kise’s eyes raised to Aomine’s face, and he flinched. Now _his_ face felt hot. “You mean it?”

“Well, yeah…” Aomine didn’t meet Kise’s eyes. He felt like a bunch of weights had piled on him and they could only be lifted by Kise. At least he hoped so.

“Aominecchi!” Kise threw the unsuspecting pillow away, and hurled himself onto the ace. “I’m so happy!” Kise nuzzled into Aomine’s chest, and suddenly his shirt felt wet.

“Kise! Are you crying? Wha—“ Aomine knew Kise was an easy crier, but this wasn’t _that_ big a deal, was it?

“I’m so happy! So, _so_ happy…” Kise smiled up at Aomine, and he felt like he should say something snarky or he’d lose his sense of self completely into Kise’s beautiful face.

“Well, you should be.” Aomine puffed. “It’s not every day you get told you’re loved by the best basketball player in the world.”

Kise scoffed at this. “ _One_ of the best.”

“Yeah, okay, _one of_ ,” Aomine agreed, reluctantly. “So…was that your answer? Cause, I’m still eyeballing that sock, and from the way things are, it looks to me like it’ll end up on the floor.”

Kise pressed his lips to Aomine’s which he appreciated greatly. When they broke apart, Kise smiled, nudging Aomine’s nose with his. “I love you too.”

“Good answer…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> YAY! Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Comment what you thought (I always love feedback) and don't forget kudos! :3


End file.
